


Confessions

by SanctuaryOfBisexuals



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 18th Century, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryOfBisexuals/pseuds/SanctuaryOfBisexuals
Summary: Lafayette returns from France expecting Washington to admit his feelings for him. When he doesn't, Lafayette breaks down and gives Washington a piece of his mind.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Confessions

Lafayette shifted nervously under Washington's gaze; Washington stopped gazing at him as soon as he had started but those few seconds held a carefully contained fire that made Lafayette utterly queasy. Lafayette had been in France in order to tap his connections for supplies that the under-supplied army could use and he knew that it killed Washington to have his only confidant overseas. Despite the fact that he was Washington's confidant and advisor on all major decisions, he knew that they had an emotional intimacy that surpassed that of most partnerships. The late night discussions on life and their shared haven in one another suggested to Lafayette that he was missing something. And he knew exactly what that something was with Washington looking at him like that. He was barely able to keep his magnificent composure with what the commander's gaze suggested. 

Despite that gaze, Washington was as composed and fatherly to inquiring soldiers as ever. Lafayette was currently reporting when and where supplies would arrive from to the army's board of advisors. He was being forced to give a report despite the obvious tension coming from Washington that nobody else seemed to notice. As soon as he was done, there was an immediate silence which terrified Lafayette beyond his senses. Could he have done more for his second country while in France? 

"Well, thank you very much General Lafayette for your efforts in regards to the American cause. I do not believe that any of us here could have accomplished such a great deal had we gone ourselves," George paused and everyone nodded heavily, "So for that we thank you, and welcome you back to the base. You accomplished more than enough." he added as an afterthought, as if he could read Lafayette's thoughts just by looking at him.

Lafayette nodded and instantly relaxed at the praise. He started filing out with everyone else, but didn't make it out of Washington's tent before being summoned by the commander. 

"General Lafayette, I have some duties to discuss if you are willing to grant me a minute of your time." Washington called while picking up a couple of his documents and looking them over.

Lafayette froze in his tracks and closed his eyes briefly before turning around and greeting him with a smile. 

"What is it that you would like to discuss, mon General?" He waltzed over to him and fully paid attention now that everyone had left the tent.

Washington continued to look over the papers in front of him as he leaned on the edge of his desk and crossed one leg over the other idly. 

“How was France?” Washington asked absentmindedly, and flipped a paper over and squinted at it as if to confirm what he had just read. 

Lafayette’s breath hitched slightly. George was directly asking him how he was doing. In all of the time that they'd been close George always found a way to skirt around the questions that he really wanted to ask him. Even though Washington was pretending to be nonchalant about it, he knew him well enough to know that the personal lives of his soldiers was the last thing on his mind.

“It was so-so. I enjoyed reconnecting with those who used to take a great part in my day-to-day life to a degree, but it just didn’t feel the same now that I know what America could offer me all along,” he paused and decided to take a risk, edging closer to the General “If I’m being honest sir, it would’ve been much more enjoyable if you had gone with me. Months without you were as dull as my sword after not having used it for months out in France.” he insinuated and teased, hoping that George would catch on.

He searched the older man’s appearance to see if he had noticed the very obvious flirting, and saw that his ears were red, nothing else indicated that the General had noticed as he was still reading his documents with a straight face. But he knew him better than to randomly have his ears go red and he prayed that for once the General would return his advances as he awaited a reply. 

George chuckled. 

“It must’ve been tough not having an opportunity to become a martyr while away, I know that that’s all I personally lived for as a young soldier,” Washington nodded to himself. "Now, onto the more pressing matter at hand. The British troops-"

Lafayette tried to listen but felt his heart drop when he realized that George was so deeply in denial about his feelings for him that his departure to France had had no affect on him. He had suffered months in France for a lost cause. 

He tried to remain composed, he really did. He was usually really good at this. Lafayette was the type of man that could witness murder and bloodshed and still carry a smile afterward. He was poised and elegant in his nature and never dropped that air to him, no matter the circumstances. But now he realized that Washington would probably never live to see the day where he could see past the fame and glory of being an American hero and spokesperson enough to listen to his heart. He was much too idolized. Lafayette felt sorry for him, and it broke his heart to have been the only one to ever succeed in getting close to him as a person rather than a legend. No one would ever dare to pull Washington out this self-celebratory haze because it was of great benefit to the country. That was what made Lafayette lose it. Nobody actually cared for George; they cared for General Washington.

He tried to keep himself straightened up and serious but when one tear escaped and he wiped it away quickly with his handkerchief it was over. Suppressing his emotions made them worse and tears were now streaming down his face as he struggled to swallow his sobs. Washington was still reading his documents and rambling on. 

“I just don’t know son. What would you do in this situation? They’ve cornered us on all sides before but we had more men back then to fight them off..Son?” George looked up and saw his boy shaking, with tears streaming down his face as he looked away. 

Hearing Washington express concern made him collapse onto his knees and fully cry out his feelings. The General immediately knelt in front of him and touched his shoulders gently. 

“Marquis..what’s wrong! You’re scaring me! What happened?” he pleaded for an answer. 

Lafayette shook his head and George grabbed him into a hug, rubbing a hand over his back soothingly. Lafayette quieted down as George gripped him tightly and whispered assurances to him. As soon as he calmed down, George picked him up and placed him on his waiting couch. Washington pulled away with a softened expression as Lafayette sniffled and looked at him for a moment as he contemplated what to say. It wasn't worth it. He was not about to sacrifice his reputation so quickly.

“I’m sorry sir. This is completely unprofessional of me. I’ll just go and get myself together so that I can listen to your report and properly assist you. Once again, I apologize for the hysterics. I don’t know what got into me, perhaps I’m homesick.” Lafayette shook his head and stood up. 

Washington grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. 

“Stay,” Washington said gently. “Tell me what’s wrong son.”

“That would be absurdly inappropriate sir. I’m quite sure that you have more than enough to deal with.” Lafayette looked towards the door to avoid looking into his eyes and telling him. 

“Marquis,” Washington pleaded “Look at me.” 

Lafayette looked at him reluctantly. 

“Tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you. You’ve been here for me every second of this war-” Washington began.

“But-” Lafayette interjected.

“Tell me General. It’s an order.” Washington said harshly.

Lafayette shifted in his seat uncomfortably and tried to make up a lie. Would he rather lie to the General in order to save himself from possibly losing his post and being sodomized or would he rather tell him the truth and not live in regret over what he didn't say? Lafayette realized that he’d rather live as an invalid then live with this weight on his chest for the rest of his life. He’d rather tell him. 

“Well if it’s an order then prepare to receive a mouthful of truth, sir. You’re in love with me and you just can’t admit it to yourself. I thought that leaving to France for a bit might make you conscious of your feelings for me but it seems that it hasn’t, because upon my arrival you didn’t even look at me and proceeded to pour over plans again within the minute. That’s why I became emotional sir. You’re so incredibly in denial that you were able to deny how much you missed me in my absence for half a year. That’s sad, and the worst part is that I loved you too. I loved you with the naive hope that you would get over yourself enough to realize that you loved me back,” Lafayette continued. “I’ll pack up my things and go back before you can recover enough from this blow to punish me for this confession much more harshly, because I highly doubt that you will realize how right I am with a mere confession.” Lafayette got up again. Washington yanked him back down. 

“You’re right.” Washington’s eyes filled with tears. “I love you too and I have for a long time. But understand this, Marquis. It would have been manipulative for me to approach you unless you clearly told me you wanted me, because if you didn’t want me you’d have no choice but to accept me due to my position of power over you. I couldn’t do anything about my feelings, so yes, I ignored you and I ignored them. But I did know the reality of my feelings for you.” Washington nodded and gave into the silence that now engulfed the tent. 

“So..I don’t have to leave. I can keep my post? You won’t ruin my good name for this?” Lafayette was in shock. 

“You can keep your post. And if you want, then we can pretend that this conversation never happened. I won’t hold it against you if you no longer want me after the hurt that I’ve caused you.” Washington looked down into his eyes. 

Lafayette looked back at him and swallowed heavily as he fidgeted about nervously. They stared at each other in silence for quite nearly a minute. 

"..Are you sure that you love me back? Because if you're unsure or said that because you pity me..then yes, I want to put this conversation behind us," he watched as Washington grabbed his hand and moved to speak, and cut him off "Please, don't lie to me because I don't know if I could bear-" 

Washington silenced him by cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. He let go a few seconds later and caressed Lafayette's cheek tenderly.

"I love you so much that I can't see myself loving anyone else as long as I live. I'm just..I'm quite embarrassingly reminded of you in everything that I do and I wouldn't have it any other way. And the very last thing that I'd ever want to do is hurt you, Marquis." Washington said bluntly, with no hesitation. 

That was exactly what Lafayette needed to hear.

Lafayette looked back at him for a second before grabbing his neck and pulling him back into their kiss. Washington returned it immediately and it instantly became an outlet for the both of them to release the sexual tension that they had been suffering through for the last 2 years.

It became very heavy and messy. They kissed harshly and Lafayette quickly realized the enormity of Washington compared to him. The older man quickly overwhelmed him. Lafayette breathed him in and moaned into his mouth, launching himself into Washington’s lap for leverage. He grinded down on him and stopped kissing him as he basked in the euphoria that the friction brought.

Washington was much more composed, however. The only sign that he was aroused was his erection and the look in his eyes. Washington watched Lafayette hungrily and he removed his shirt, kissing expertly across his jaw, neck, and collarbone. He then moved down and licked at his nipples, twisting one and harshly biting the other.

Lafayette grabbed at Washington’s biceps and ripped his nails into them as he restrained himself from making a sound. Washington growled and threw him down below him, fully kissing and sucking over his chest and utterly overwhelming him. 

Washington chuckled deeply and watched as Lafayette wrapped his legs around him and laid his head back to grant him more access. Lafayette couldn’t hold in a sound anymore and was whining and canting up into him. 

“Mon dieu, George. Is this what you’ve been meaning to do to me all these years? Completely unravel and humiliate me?” Lafayette gasped and George laughed, biting his neck sharply. 

“That exactly son, that exactly.” He undid his own trousers and threw them aside, along with his undergarments. His penis stood at full attention. Lafayette’s jaw dropped as he saw it and he felt himself grow heated just looking at it. He felt himself drool. He didn’t notice that Washington’s hand had made its way into his own trousers and his back arched as he felt Washington’s hand press against his shaft. 

“Daddy!” Lafayette moaned thoughtlessly and grabbed his wrist.

Lafayette froze as he realized what he had said and he felt himself die from the embarrassment. Washington, however, groaned and panted into his neck at the nickname. 

“Jesus Christ, Lafayette. Call me that again son.” Washington breathed.

“Daddy.” Lafayette whimpered. 

Washington groaned again and grabbed Lafayette by the neck and kissed him heartily as he threw away his trousers and undergarments. He flipped Lafayette over harshly and set him on his hands and knees. 

“Sir!” Lafayette gasped in shock as he balanced himself. 

“Stay there and keep your ass on display for me.” Washington ordered in a tone that Lafayette had never heard before and he shivered, doing as he was told. 

Lafayette groaned as he felt a finger, cold and wet, press into his anus. He looked back to see Washington palming his ass with the other hand in focus. 

They met each other's gazes and Lafayette shrunk back as he saw the look in Washington’s eyes. Washington kissed his buttcheek and rubbed it with his hand tenderly as he looked into his eyes softly.

“It’s okay baby, just relax into it. Be a good boy for Daddy will you? Be Daddy’s good boy.” He whispered, adding a second finger. 

Lafayette nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing. He focused on the sensation as Washington hit his prostate over and over again. He gasped and arched back into it, thrusting himself onto Washington's fingers. 

“Oh!” Lafayette moaned and pulled away, sitting Washington down and seating himself on his cock. They both groaned and Washington grabbed his waist desperately to keep him steady. They both stayed still for a second before Washington threw him below him again and thrust into him deep and slow. He grabbed at his hip with one hand and jerked Lafayette off with the other.

“When in the hell did I give you permission to do that Marquis?!” Washington roared. 

Lafayette gasped and threw his head back as he wrapped himself around him and pulled him closer. 

“You-you didn’t give me permission si-sir. I’m sorry!” He screeched and met his thrusts. “Sir, stop! I’m going to..” Lafayette moaned softly and rolled up into him. 

Washington sped up his thrusts and hit into him as hard as possible, he angled himself to hit his sweet spot continuously and sped up his hand movements as he mouthed at the younger man's neck.

“It’s.. exactly..what.. you.. deserve.. you.. dirty.. little.. slut." Washington bit his neck and Lafayette’s eyes shut closed. 

“Don’t stop!!! Don’t. OH. I love you. Don’t hahh” Lafayette weakened as his orgasm powered through him “George.” he whispered, dizzy at the strength of his orgasm. 

Washington moaned as he felt Lafayette squeeze around him and came into him, groaning Lafayette’s name into his chest. He pulled Lafayette onto him and shook him slightly. 

“Son, look at me. Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

Lafayette moaned and thrust down into him and Washington hissed and pulled out of him, watching as cum dribbled out of the Marquis’s ass. 

“I’ll never be able to hear that term of endearment the same again papa.” Lafayette admitted lazily. “I’m fine, just a little weak. Can’t feel my legs yet.” 

Washington laughed and stroked his cheek, kissing him softly. 

“It’s okay, baby. Stay here for a bit until you feel better.” he mumbled and kissed the top of his head. 

Lafayette smiled contentedly and shifted himself up, draping himself over Washington’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. Washington pulled a blanket over them. He had never felt so safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but I needed to get this fanfiction out of my head so that I could write more worthy stuff. Just know that I can do much better than this okay? I just needed a fanfic like this and I didn't see any so I had to write one.
> 
> The thing is that I really didn't try here. I typed it out and put it on A03 with no regards as to how to make it decent. If it becomes viral then I'll be very amused. Feel free to trash me in the comments lol.


End file.
